La mentirita, estúpido Kakashi y los celos
by Viky17
Summary: Una pequeña ideita que se se me ocurrió. Tiene como a protagonistas a Neji y a Tenten. La feria de la unión de las aldeas aliadas dio paso a una metida de pata a Tenten, el ofrecimiento de Kakashi a aceptar a algo que le pedía de rodillas la castaña y los celos del portador del Byakugan eran una mezcla rara y todo por esa estúpida feria. Mi primer fic XD! Pasen!
1. Chapter 1

Mañana soleada…perfecto según ella, el día estaba magnifico, el sol brillaba en lo alto del cielo, despejado de nubes, ese día también era perfecto para ir entrenar. Ahora como Gai-Sensei y su mejor amigo Rock Lee se fueron de misión a la aldea de los arrozales, no tendría con quien entrenar, pero estaba acostumbrada. Neji no era opción para acompañante ya que el entrenaba con su tío o con el líder del escuadrón Anbu al que pertenecía, prácticamente casi ni lo veía, vivía en misiones, pero ella siempre encontraba la manera de verlo al menos una vez al mes.

Caminó hasta la salida de su pequeño apartamento y encaró a la villa con una sonrisa esplendida como siempre. Subió a los techos de las casas y emprendió marcha hacia el campo de entrenamiento número 3.

Buscó el blanco más difícil y comenzó con la lluvia de armas al poste de madera.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Una montaña de documentos habían sobre un escritorio y una mujer de grandes atributos delanteros con cara de aburrimiento total daban la bienvenida al lugar un poco -mucho- desordenado.

-Shizune, no te parece que hicimos mucho por hoy?-preguntó desganada la Hokage.

-Pues…aún queda arreglar lo de la feria de la unión de las aldeas aliadas-dijo mirando una lista en su mano-es para el fin de semana-

Tsunade cambió totalmente los ánimos, la llama de la juventud había florecido como si fuese primavera.

-Mi señora, aun no le hemos avisado nada a los ninjas que se encuentran en misiones-expresó algo preocupada la kunoichi más joven.

-Eso no es problema, no son muchos los que están en misión-

-Es verdad, solo faltan tres-

-Quiénes son? Y Cuando van a llegar?-

Shizune haciendo un mohín con su boca encontró a los equipos.

-El equipo de Asuma vuelve mañana, Gai y Lee vuelven el sábado a la mañana, y el escuadrón Anbu de Kakashi vuelve este mismo día a la tarde-

La Hokage con una sonrisa esplendorosa se levantó de su asiento, Shizune infló sus cachetes con aire para darle otro de sus sermones. La rubia se giró sobre sus talones para agregar…

-No olvides el Sake-dijo divertida para cerrar la puerta detrás de sí y escuchar los múltiplos insultos contra ella que emitía Shizune.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-:

Miró satisfecha el panorama…todas sus armas estaban incrustadas en los respectivos blancos. Con el poco chakra que le quedaba hizo unos movimientos de manos y todo su armamento volvió a sus pergaminos. Recogió sus cosas y sacó una manzana de su mochila.

-Ah...me siento un poco sola-dijo mirando el fruto rojo, una sonrisa de amargura se presentó en su rostro-pero estoy bien…de seguro por algo es-se dijo con esperanza y sonriéndole al fruto.

Escuchó unos extraños ruidos de unos arbustos, de su pantalón sacó un kunai y se colocó en posición de defensa, su cara seria detonaba inseguridad en el lugar, al próximo movimiento extraño, la maestra de las armas, lanzó con audacia el kunai que estrelló contra un árbol de más atrás. Tenten vio como una joven conocida dio un salto, con pena la mujer de los chonguitos fue a auxiliar a su amiga.

Hinata cayó sana y salva al suelo, traía una pequeña canasta.

-Hinata, te encuentras bien?-la cara de preocupación no era de esperarse.

-Sí, gra…gracias-tartamudeó…típico de ella y de su personalidad-vine a hacerte un poco de compañía y traje algo para almorzar-sonrió y la castaña mostró sus dientes.

-Ohh, no te hubieses molestado!-exclamó con total confianza. Tenten y Hinata se había hecho muy compinches entre ellas y se conocieron a través de Neji, la mujer experta en armas visitaba seguido la mansión por misiones y esas cosas, aparte de que Hinata era la heredera de la rama principal... Tenten no era de las muchachas que le interese la vida de los demás pero…vamos, un clan reconocido en todas las naciones, que habitaba en su misma querida aldea y que formaba grupo con el genio del clan era algo estúpido no saber con qué familia trataba, en pocas palabras la conocía por los medios, eran muy ricos y además muy conocidos. Más tarde, la castaña se hizo amiga de Sakura, Ino y Matsuri, a esta última la conocía por las distintas misiones que recibía ella o la joven de la arena y por ser la elegida del quinto Kazekage a la hora de ir a Konoha, si bien no se veía tan a menudo como con las otras era de confianza y podían pasarse horas hablando por el teléfono.

Ambas se sentaron bajo la sombra de un árbol a disfrutar unas deliciosas bolas de arroz. Todo había estado animado por parte de ambas hasta que no pudieron evitar hablar el tema…NEJI. Ese tema la tenía algo desanimada a la de ojos achocolatados.

-Así que vuelve hoy?-preguntó quedamente la castaña mirando un punto cualquiera en el paisaje.

-Sí…-respondió la otra con una sonrisa pero cuando giró al ver a su entusiasta amiga se le borró-mi padre me ordenó a ir a buscarlo cuando llegara-

-Yo te acompañaré!-dijo señalándose a ella misma con el pulgar. En ocasiones Tenten podía ser tan impredecible y tan bipolar por decirlo de alguna manera, también cabía decir que en ciertos momentos era un poco inestable.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Su turno terminaba en media hora, justo para las cuatro. Lady Hokage, la había pedido su presencia para media hora…¿¡Cómo rayos haría para llegar justo para las cuatro!? Si había algo que Tsunade odiaba hacer era esperar y Sakura lo sabía a la perfección, no le quedaba otra que despachar a sus pacientes lo antes posible, trabajar en un hospital no era fácil. Pero había visto a la Hokage en la mañana.

"De seguro me ama demasiado y ya me esta extraña"-pensó la chica de cabello de chicle con diversión.

Al terminar su turno, corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo se dirigió hacia la torre.

Tocó un par de veces la puerta y de adentró se escuchó un 'adelante' que significaba que estaba permitido pasar. Hizo un saludo inclinándose.

-Lady Tsunade…-

-Sin sandeces, Sakura-cortó ferozmente la mandamás-Ya llegó el Kage de la Aldea de la Arena, tu misión es recogerlo y traerlo a salvo-

-Entiendo-dijo seria.

-Puedes retirarte- y como por arte de magia desapareció por el lumbral de la puerta.

,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,

Hola! Cómo estan? Espero que nos llevemos bien, soy nueva y es mi primer fic, espero que me digan como lo hago.

Esta es una pequeña idea que he estado maquinando en mi loca cabeza por algún buen tiempo xD y quiero mostrársela, sé que este primer cap está un poco pobre de contenido pero no sé, me estoy divirtiendo mucho escribiendo este premier cap.

Quisiera saber lo que piensan asique…si tienen algo que decir no sean tímidos! Un review me hace felix :D espero que esta idea sea bien recibida y lo más importante es que los entretenga. Prometo que en el prox cap habrá más NejiTen, es algo que se los aseguro.

Este fic está dedicado a mi amiga Lupita, besos y que se cuiden.

PD: también prometo hacer los chaps mas largos ;)


	2. Bienvenida

Sakura salió corriendo de la torre de la Hokage hacia la entrada de la Aldea, supuestamente para cuando ella llegara estaría el Quinto Kazekage con sus hermanos y pupila, pues…eso no fue lo que encontró pero más fue su alegría al encontrar a dos de sus amigas en el lugar.

-Hinata! Tenten!-corre hacia ellas muy contenta, por lo menos no estaría en ese lugar tan sola y además tenía muchas cosas que contarles aunque Ino no se estuviera con ellas-Hola-

-Hola…-contestaron las otras dos, pero Hinata con su habitual tartamudez.

-Que hacen acá?-interrogó la pelirosa.

-Hiashi-sama le ordenó a Hinata venir a buscar a su primo y yo me ofrecí a acompañarla-explicó la muchacha de los chonguitos.

-Aww…Tenten!-exclamó Sakura con tono risueño mientras la abrazaba y un segundo después se despegaba de la Maestra en armas para mirarla con ojos comprensivos.

-Que te pasa?-

-Me voy unos días y ya se olvidan de mí!-dijo Ino con falso enojo mientras se acercaba al grupito de la chicas.

-Ino-cerda, hasta que te decides en aparecer!-

Más atrás venían caminando Asuma, Choji y Shikamaru con paso relajado y obviamente Choji con sus eternas frituras.

-Hola niñas-saludo el Sensei-Shikamaru acompáñame a llevarle a la Hokage el informe-

-Si, Sensei-respondió con su típica flojera.

-Yo también me voy…tengo hambre-comentó Choji con un sonrojo en las mejillas-Adiós-

Y así los únicos hombres que habían estado en el lugar desaparecieron, un incómodo silencio gobernó a las chicas. Sakura miraba a cada tanto su reloj pulsera de su mano izquierda, Ino enredaba su cabellera en sus dedos, Hinata jugaba con sus dedos mientras miraba el suelo y Tenten observaba el punto más lejano del camino para entrar a la aldea, su sonrisa de niño delataba que estaba contenta y emocionada… y sus ojitos achocolatados transmitían ilusión.

-Por dios Tenten! Cambia esa cara!-

Tenten volvió su cara a Ino, su ceño fruncido indicaba que no entendía a lo que se refería la rubia.

-No tengo otra cara-contestó de mala forma.

-Ok…pero no seas tan obvia-

-Obvia?-

-Si, obvia. A lo que me refiero es que no seas tan obv…-Ino fue interrumpida con brusquedad por Sakura.

-A lo que Ino se refiere es que…-

-Ese tipo no te merece!-soltó la Yamanaka.

-A quien se refieren?-preguntó tímidamente Hinata. Se hacía una idea de quien era del que hablaban pero no estaba del todo segura.

-Pues de quien mas? De Neji!-

-Chicas ustedes están locas-dijo Tenten desviando la mirada, haciéndose la desentendida con la situación donde las otras querían llegar.

-La única loca que derrocha amor hasta por los poros eres tú, Tenten! Y encima es por ese frio del genio Hyuga-

La cara de Tenten se encendió a un rojo y su labio inferior temblaba ligeramente.

-Ino, deja de hablar estupideces!-bramó coloradísimas.

-Acaso puedes negar que amas la perfección de esa escarcha de hielo? Puedes negar que se te caen las babas cada vez que lo miras al estilo Hinata cuando finalizan un entrenamiento? Puedes negar que estas enamorada de él desde la infancia?-pregunto Ino mientras contaba con los dedos todas las cosas absurdas que hacia su amiga de chonguitos.

-Por supuesto que si porque no me gusta y mucho menos lo amo-

-Yo creo que si-opinó Sakura a lo bajo…como un susurro, pero todas lo escucharon. Tenten se dio la vuelta enfadada, dando la espalda a inmensas puertas de entrada de la aldea de Konoha.

-Es obvio que no me gusta ese! Neji es hipócrita, arrogante, orgulloso, intratable, frio, sin sentimientos, perfecto en todo, exigente, aburrido y de mal carácter!-dijo mientras colocaba sus manos en las caderas y cerraba fuertemente sus ojos.

El silencio era de esperarse, por desgracia de la castaña no había contado con el público de más…El escuadrón Anbu liderado por Kakashi había llegado y tuvieron el placer de escuchar la declaración de la maestra en armas.

Al escuchar tanto silencio y el siseo del viento, abrió lentamente los ojos mientras giraba su cabeza y para su sorpresa Neji la miraba con el ceño fruncido al igual que sus labios, el genio apretó con fuerza sus puños pero el, como siempre estaba perfectísimo.

-Hola Hinata-sama, Sakura, Ino…Tenten-saludó respetuosamente el Hyuga, pero al último nombre le dio como un toque de furia.

Kakashi y los otros dos Anbu, que no eran Neji, se sentían un poco fuera de lugar con respecto de la situación.

-Llevaremos el informe a la Hokage-informó uno a Kakashi-Hayato, acompáñame- y desaparecieron en el instante que el líder del escuadrón se iba a ofrecer amablemente en hacerlo, por desgracia del Hijo del Colmillo Blanco, iba a tener que quedarse unos momentos…por lo menos de saludar, por cortesía.

-Emm…Hola chicas!-saludó el peliblanco con ojito "feliz".

-Hola…-contestaron todas desanimadas, menos Tenten que estaba siendo mortificada por dos ojos blancos, serios y fríos que se posaban sobre los de ella sin escrúpulos.

-Neji-llamó el peliblanco.

-…..-no contestó, pero hizo un gesto con la cabeza de que lo estaba escuchando. Tenten avergonzada desvió la mirada hacia Kakashi.

-Es mejor que te vayas a descansar a tu casa, te has esforzado demasiado en esta misión-

-Mhp-

Ese simple sonido recibió el mayor como respuesta de Neji, pero no se movió ni un centímetro de su lugar.

-Neji, las muchachas querrán hablar de sus cosas, no es bueno que un caballero como tu se quede a hablar-dijo un tanto nervioso para convencer al ojiblanco en retirarse, las chicas se le tiñeron las mejillas al igual que a Neji.

-Entonces usted también debería irse-

Neji se dio la vuelta para retirarse, Kakashi con expresión aburrida se volvió hacia las muchachas.

-Adiós- y desapareció en una nube de humo.

Sakura sonrió ampliamente y las demás tenían una expresión contrariada a excepción de Tenten que estaba volando en su imaginación.

-Tu Sensei es más que raro, Sakura-

Se carcajearon un rato de historias en misiones que habían tenido cada una y la ganadora fue Tenten con las eternas tonterías de su Sensei y compañero verde.

-Chicas, yo me tengo que ir a la florería-

-Oh...no te puedes quedar un ratito mas, Ino-cerda?-

-No frentona, tengo que ayudar a mi mama-Ino mira seriamente a cada una de las mujeres-hey! Cuando es el festival!?-

-Comienza el viernes a la noche-informó Hinata.

-Hay que ir!-gritó totalmente emocionada.

-Pero no tenemos parejas!-replico la de chonguitos.

-Ahh…es verdad!-respaldo desilusionada Sakura.

-Eso es mentira, Hinata iría con Naruto, tú con Sasuke, Tenten con…le buscamos pareja y yo también! –dijo con esperanzas.

-Sasuke nunca iría a un festival conmigo!-

-Naruto jamás me invitaría-

-Y ningún chico querría ir conmigo-

Para cada escusa que ponían sus amigos, Ino ponía sus ojos en blanco.

-El problema es que son demasiado negativas! Si ellos no quieren se las pierden, ustedes son hermosas. Podemos ir y en el festival encontrar a los peces-dijo colocando su mano en la cintura.

-Ino tiene razón-comentó Sakura.

-Por supuesto que si-

-Ok…yo voy-dijo no muy convencida la castaña.

-Esa es la actitud Tenten, Hinata…falta tu si-

-Yo…yo no…-Hinata miraba la expresión que tenia Ino en su cara, no podría negarse-si…si voy-

-Mañana como a las 6 vayan a mi casa y lleven las cosas que se pondrán y salimos todas juntas hacia el festival-

-Hinata, lleva tu alisadora de cabello-pidió la Haruno-por favor-

-Si, yo la llevare-

-Bueno…nos vemos, las espero mañana-dijo mientras se iba Ino por el mismo lugar que los otros muchachos se habían ido-si ves a Matsuri invítala, Sakura-

-Si!-

-Adiós!-

-Adiós!-

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

-Por dios, Shizune! Cambia esa cara-pidió la Hokage-mañana va a llegar!-

-Tsunade es toda una semana que no lo he visto!-

-La vida de Shinobi es difícil y más cuando se está en un noviazgo…pero de verdad!? Aun no entiendo que es lo que le viste a Gai-

-Es cariñoso, amable, atento, caballeroso, hermoso….-Shizune seguía nombrando cualidades de su actual novio y le contaba cosas que había vivido con Gai y a la Hokage le entraba por un oído y le salía por el otro, en verdad prefería hacer el papeleo en vez de escuchar a Shizune en hablar de él.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Hola! Como estan?

Perdón por no publicar antes pero me han operado y en la clínica no dejaban entrar computadoras :(

Emm…voy a estar libre toda la semana asique espero que mi regreso a publicar será mas pronto.

Gracias latosa! Me alegraste el día en que recibí un review.

Bueno, espero su reviews y novedades, cualquier cosa me dicen.

Nos vemos y besos 3

Tambien lamento no hacer este chap mas largo, pero me daba apuro todo el tiempo que habia pasado xD


	3. Chapter 3

Un tanto emocionada terminaba de acomodar los cojines en su cama, si bien ella no se avergonzaba de que vieran que tan desordenada era con sus cosas no quedaba bien que las recibiera de la peor manera, además hace una semana que no ordenaba su dormitorio.  
Con una sonrisa, pasó su mano por su frente, al final de cuentas todos sus esfuerzos valieron la pena, con media hora para bañarse, la aprovechó al máximo, tanto que se olvidó de la hora hasta que escuchó unos golpes en su puerta. Para su desgracia su madre estaba atendiendo la florería y su padre en una reunión importante de su clan, con algo de fastidio salió de la bañera y se colocó una bata, y algo más o menos la tanteó para no resbalar al ir caminando con los pies mojados.  
Cuando abrió la puerta, la joven de cabellos oscuros se ruborizó, típico de ella. Ino la jaló de la mano, metiéndola al hogar.  
Se sonrieron y comenzaron a charlar, (más bien Ino hacia un monologo mientras Hinata asentía con la cabeza mientras sonreía).

Miró su cama llena de ropa luego vio su bolso, analizó por unos segundos la ropa que ella consideraba para salir y bufó. No tenia nada atractivo para ponerse, y menos para estar hermosa esa tarde-noche o a la hora que saldría a "divertirse" con sus amigas. Guardar todo eso en su bolso rosa le daba flojera.  
"Pero que va.."-se resignó con una sonrisa, por un lado estaba feliz y por el otro no. Lado feliz porque se sacaría un peso de encima, siempre estar pensando en sobresalir en algo o tratar de ser perfecta cuando 'el' estaba presente cuando era todo lo contrario, un desastre…..y por el otro esta triste, media melancólica, su amor de siempre, desde que empezó la academia Gennin, cuando se formó el equipo Gai, siempre ella lo tuvo idolatrado….siempre estuvo enamorada de él, siempre. Y ahora decir adiós a su sueño de jovencita le ponía triste y más cuando su Sensei les había inculcado que nunca, ni los jamás de lo jamás bajar los brazos.  
Cuando terminó de ordenar en su bolso, metió ropa interior y otras cosas más en uno de los bolsillos del equipaje. Caminó a paso lento hacia la puerta y al abrirla se encontró con una pelirosa del otro lado con su mano cerrada, como si hubiese querido tocar la puerta. Ambas rieron y emprendieron el pequeño viaje de 5 cuadras a la casa de la Rubia.  
La pelirosa y la castaña tocaron puerta a la morada de la rubia, quien desde adentro les grito "un si son Tenten o Sakura entren!"…estas dos jóvenes haciendo caso a Ino pasaron, se podía escuchar una música de alegre en la habitación de la kunoichi, caminaron con muchas energías mientras canturrearon desafinadamente "somos nosotras".  
Ino y Hinata les sonrieron y las otras devolvieron el gesto. En el momento que todas abrieron la boca para hablar, se escucharon unos golpes en la puerta. Tenten, se dio la vuelta y abrió la puerta, una joven le saltó encima abrazándola fuertemente, haciendo que la de chonguitos cayera al piso, haciendo que Matsuri también.  
-Hola Tenten!-dijo la ninja de la arena al momento que se iba levantando de arriba de la joven.  
-Hola Matsuri-dijo esta más sorprendida.  
Un pie empujó la puerta que había quedado entre abierta, con una mano en la cintura y una sonrisa media altanera, Temari aparecía en el lumbral de la puerta.  
-Temari!-chilló la pelirosa-¿Qué haces aquí?-  
-La verdad que son bastantes descortés, no me invitaron-dijo con una mirada fría-pero las perdono-sonrie, haciendo que a las otras les bajara una gota gorda por sus cabezas.  
-Lo sentimos-dijeron las otras en modo de disculpas.  
Ino se levanta de la cama en donde estaba sentada.  
-Quien se baña primero?-preguntó con las manos en la cintura.

-Señora Tsunade, usted asistirá?-preguntó la joven Shizune mientras tenia a Tonton en sus manos.  
-Quizá, depende de mis ganas…tu, Shizune?-  
La pelinegra se puso colorada, bajo al cerdito al piso y mirando hacia otro lado contestó:  
-Si, Gai me invitó a un restaurant y luego a darle una vuelta a la feria- La Hokage sonrió para si misma.  
-Bueno…ya que la situación lo amerita, puedes retirarte antes-  
-Pero, aun son las 8, es temprano-  
-Y por eso mismo, no sales casi nunca, y para que la relación funcione debes esforzarte-dijo como si no le importara, Shizune la miró emocionada, aunque Tsunade se mostrara frívola, su asistente sabía que no era asi.  
-Muchas gracias-dijo, mientras terminaba de acomodar unos papeles en el escritorio de su superior.  
Tsunade se levantó de su asiento, puso una mano en su boca para bostezar y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida.  
-Señora, usted también se ira?-  
-Quizás, no creo que pueda dormir, mucho ruido de las discos, de la feria, los jóvenes divirtiéndose y los clanes aprovechan esto para contraer nupcias o hacer tratos, demasiado ruido y no me gusta. A la final aceptaré la invitación del viejo Jiraiya-  
Ambas mujeres salieron por la puerta, Shizune con una libreta en sus manos y Tsunade con Tonton.  
-Deja de decir tantas estupideces Temari!-gritó una Matsuri totalmente sonrojada-el Señor Gaara es mi Sensei y es el Hokage de mi tierra-  
-Ex Sensei-respondió la otra mientras sacaba la cabeza por un costado del biombo en el cual se estaba vistiendo.  
-Matsuri, quédate quieta que sino no te puedo maquillar-pidió Ino con una vena que le saltaba en la frente.  
-Si, perdón Ino-  
-Temari! Te estas demorando demasiado!-gritó Sakura-Apúrate.  
-Pues te la aguantas, eso te pasa por no bañarte primero-  
-Pero…!-  
-Ya terminé histérica-dijo saliendo del biombo, Temari se acercó hasta la cama, en donde estaba Ino maquillando a Matsuri.  
Tenten se encontraba hurgando en el armario de la ropa, porque supuestamente la ropa que traía no era adecuada para esta ocasión y ella sabía que era verdad, la Yamanaka le dijo que buscara algo que le gustara para que se pusiera.  
Hinata se encontraba mirándose de pies a cabeza en el espejo, una sonrisa escapó de sus labios…Sakura en esos momentos salía del biombo colocándose al lado de la portadora del Byakugan.  
-Estas muy bonita Hinata-sonríe sinceramente. Hinata, por su parte se sonroja un poco.  
-Tú también…deslumbrarás a Sasuke-  
-Yo creí que era salida de amigas-dijo con algo de decepción Matsuri.  
-Pues claro que lo es!-afirmó Ino muy segura-Tenten encontraste algo?-  
N/A:hola chicos! Antes que todo…discúlpenme, no he podido actualizar por varios motivos personales, cosa que me ha sacado un poco la inspiración.  
Les quería pedir un favorcito *hace ojitos tiernos sacando pucherito* me podrían tirar ideas para la vestimenta de las chicas? Es que no soy muy buena eligiendo vestuario y eso…pero si no me ayudan, algo podré inventar, pero con su ayuda es mucho mas fácil.  
Muchas gracias por leer! Y nos vemos hasta la próxima ;)  
Cualquier cosa me dicen…  
Besos!


	4. Chapter 4

Los personajes no me pertencen sino a su creador Masashi Kishimoto.

Su habitación…no había cosa que le agradara más que el silencio, su hogar en el cual vive es muy relajada y silenciosa, pero su cuarto…su cuarto es paz, claro…todo eso menos justamente 'ese' día. El en si es muy desordenado, pero eso traspasaba los limites.

-Sai, deja de hablar de pililas-pidió Neji con un tono rasposo mientras clavaba sus ojos en los del pelinegro.

-En ocasiones me das miedo, Neji-dijo Kiba, mientras se acomodaba la camisa frente a un espejo. El portador del Byakugan simplemente lo ignoró mientras se abotonaba los botones de las mangas de la camisa.

Sasuke notó que en el bolsillo de su pantalón le vibraba, tomo su celular y procedió a responder la llamada de número desconocido.

Silencio-dijo Sasuke mientras tapaba el celular con su mano, los demás no hicieron caso alguno a lo que dijo el pelinegro. Caminó hacia el baño y se encerró ahí para poder platicar…

Sasuke?-preguntó una voz femenina

Si…-respondió el familiarizado con la voz del otro lado.

Soy Shizune-

Lo sabía-manifestó seguro de sus palabras, aunque esto no era del todo verdad, se hacía una idea.-Que es lo que sucede?-preguntó con voz tosca.

La señora Tsunade quería que yo les recordara sobre la reunión de hoy, la presencia de Naruto, Neji, Shikamaru, Gaara, Kankuro…y por supuesto la tuya también en la oficina de la Hokage alas 11hs –informó la mano derecha de la mandamás de la aldea.

Si, lo recuerdo-respondió el menor con mismo tono-Puedo preguntar para que nos reunirá?-

Sasuke, yo tampoco sé por qué…Eso es todo, hasta luego-corta la pelinegra.

El portador del Sharingan volvió con sus amigos para recordarles el pedido de la Hokage.

:_:-:_:-_:-:_:-_:-:_:-:_:-:_:-:_:-:_:-:_:-:_:-:_:-:_:-:_: -:_:-_:-:_:-_:-:_:-:_:-:_:-:_:-:_:

Ino…como que ya está suficiente de rímel no?-preguntaba Temari algo tosca-Ella no necesita mucho maquillaje para verse espectacular-

La rubia de ojos encantadores hizo caso omiso a lo que comentó la ninja de la Arena.

No le hagas caso, Tenten-dijo Ino en un susurro a Tenten la cual estaba sentada en la cama siendo maquillada-lo que pasa es que te tienen envidia porque te ves DI-VI-NA, solo confía en mi-le guiña un ojo.

Mientras la rubia embellecía a la maestra de las armas, Sakura estaba con Hinata conversando…

Es decir que te tendrás que ir una hora para hablar con las familias aliadas de tu clan?-cuestiono la ninja médico, y Hinata sintió con su cabeza-Ino-puerca y yo también nos tendremos que ausentar unos momentos para ir al hospital-

A unos metros se revisaba el maquillaje con un espejito de cartera la pupila del Hokage de la Aldea de la Arena.

Estas guapa Matsuri-le comentó Temari que estaba cerca de ahí, haciendo que un leve sonrojo apareciera en sus mejillas.

Tu crees?-

Claro que sí!-sonríe-de seguro a Gaara le dará mucho gusto verte así-dijo lazándole una mirada de soslayo para saber cómo reaccionaría la joven, pero lo único que pudo notar fue una mirada triste y algo desilusionada-Al igual que a muchos chicos-

Yo creo que hoy Shika…-simplemente con la mirada Temari obligaba a Matsuri a callar, sus ojos se veían algo espeluznantes.

Ino miró el reloj de pared que había en su habitación, se dio un último vistazo en el espejo y salió a los gritos buscando a Sakura.

Frentonaaa!-chillaba-vamos o llegamos tarde!-

La peli rosa apareció detrás de la rubia con una cara sombría…

No grites!-le dio un pequeño golpe en el brazo, se tranquilizó y siguió hablando-Puerca, llevas todo?-

La Yamanaka reviso su cartera de mano y asintió con la cabeza.

Recuerda llevar la banda de la aldea-

Si la llevo-le muestra y la vuelve a empacar en su cartera.

Bueno chicas…-dice Matsuri mientras le sonreía-luego nos reunimos en la casa de Hinata, ok?-

Em…bueno, pero a que hora?-inquirió la Haruno.

Luego de su reunión en el hospital-respondió Hinata metiéndose en la conversación.

Tenten dijo ella también tenía una reunión en la academia-comentó Ino-mejor, todas nos reunimos en la casa de Hinata-sonríe de una forma picara mientras miraba de soslayo a Tenten, la mujer de orbes chocolates se sonrojo un poco pero le devolvió la sonrisa-como sea…nos vamos, adiós!-camina hasta la salida.

Adiós!-se despidió ultima la ninja medico de caballo rosa mientras caminaba hacia la rubia.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Shizune, por dios, quita esa cara!-demandó con fuerza la Hokage mientras la miraba.

Lo siento-dijo mirándola a la cara con ojos algo tristes.

Ya tendrás más tiempo para pasar con Gai-espetó la mayor mientras giraba sus ojos-pero ahora necesito que me prestes atención-

Si!-

Necesito que en la reunión del hospital repartas a los ninjas médicos en grupos de shinobis-le da unas hojas-y que dejes médicos en el hospital-le brindó unas hojas más-

Pero para señora?-preguntó temiéndose lo peor- acaso sucede algo?-

Pues veras, Shizune, el año pasado hubieron algunos disturbios y rumores de que habían ninjas que se dedicaban de robar a casas y cometer otros crímenes, por esta razón necesitamos el hospital organizado-

Entendido-

Puedes retirarte-Shizune asintió y salió por la puerta de la oficina de la Hokage con paso seguro y cabeza gacha mirando los papeles que le había dado su superior.

:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:

Toc Toc Toc

Hinata se levantó de la silla que estaba sentada y se acomodó la falda del vestido.

Debe ser mi primo Neji-le comentó la portadora del Byakugan a Matsuri, pero Tenten pudo escuchar y se tensó.

Entonces abriré-

La morocha de Suna caminó hasta la puerta y abrió y fue más su sorpresa a no encontrar al frio Hyuga.

Em…Hola!-saludó un hombre de cabellos plateados. Mientras le sonreía…o eso parecía ya que una máscara ocultaba la mitad de su rostro.

Kakashi?-inquirió contrariada.

Así es jovencita-el Shinobi en general no utilizaba esa palabra, pero esta vez lo ameritaba ya que no se acordaba el nombre de ella. Matsuri al escuchar eso en una voz que le pareció muy atractiva se sonrojo-Disculpe…se encuentra Tenten Ama?-

Si, pase por favor-dijo volviendo a la compostura. Kakashi dio dos pasos para quedar en la sala de estar dentro de la casa.

Unos momentos después Tenten llega a la sala para encontrarse con el ninja que copia.

Que hace aquí Kakashi-sensei?-preguntó la morena mientras lo miraba de pies a cabeza.

Iruka me dijo que te pasara a buscar-respondió en un tono aburrido mientras veía las fotos colgadas en las paredes blancuzcas de la sala. La Ama levantó una ceja sin entender.

Sigo sin comprender-manifestó.

Yo solo cumplo con lo que me ordenan-habló el mayor mientras se encogía de hombros.

En esos momentos se sintieron unos golpes en la puerta, lo que hizo que la maestra de armas caminara hasta la entrada de la morada. Abrió y se encontró con un hombre algo más alto que ella, de cabello largo, ojos fríos con una marca en su frente.

Neji-dijo mientras apartaba la vista de él. El Hyuga siquiera la saludó-Estem…llamaré a Hinata y Matsuri-dijo Tenten mientras se hacía presente una pesadez en su pecho y se alejaba de la sala, dejando solos a los caballeros.

:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:

Holaa! Espero que les guste este nuevo chap, saludos y besos. Cualquier cosa me lo comentan en los review. Adios!


End file.
